elderscrollsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Guardia Vulkhel (Online)
Guardia Vulkhel (Vulkhel Guard, en inglés) es una ciudad de la isla de Auridon, en la Isla Estivalia, durante los acontecimientos de . Aquí comenzaban los personajes del Dominio de Aldmer antes de los capítulos posteriores. Descripción Es la más meridional de las tres grandes ciudades de la isla, siendo las otras dos Primada y Vigía Celestial. La ciudad en sí está dividida en tres sectores claramente diferenciados: el puerto, de gran importancia al conectar con otros dominios del sur del Dominio; el Distrito del comercio, donde se encuentran las tiendas, estaciones de artesanía y tienen su sede los gremios; y el área noble, donde tiene su residencia la Gobernadora Nesaranwe, gobernadora de la ciudad, y se encuentra el banco. Trasfondo Cuando el Vestigio llega por primera vez, la ciudad se prepara para recibir a la reina Ayrenn, que está visitando la isla de Auridon. La Capitana de la guardia Astanya está organizando las defensas contrarreloj, y le pedirá ayuda al Vestigio, como nuevo recluta. Lugares *Casa pública El beso de Mara (Mara's Kiss Public House) - Casa del jugador. *Compañía de montura abeceana (Abecean Saddle Company) - Establos. *Tutela de Auri-El (Aegis of Auri-El) - Tienda. *Armería Acero brillante (Brightsteel Armory) - Tienda de armas. *Cajas de Carillda (Carillda's Crates) - Tienda de clan. *El Vial de Cristal (The Crystal Vial) - Tienda de alquimia y encantamiento. *El Club de la Punta de Flecha (The Arrowpoint Club). *Gremio de Luchadores de Guardia Vulkhel (Fighters Guild). *Forja del Guardia (Guard's Forge) - Herrero. *La mochila a mano (The Handy Haversack) - Comerciante de equipaje. *Mercado junto al puerto (Harborside Market) - Comerciante. *Gremio de Magos de Guardia Vulkhel (Mages Guild). *Altar de Mara - Altar de rededicación. *Taberna de las Alas Saladas (Salted Wings Tavern) - Taberna. *Arcana de la Caída de Estrellas (Starfall Arcana) - Tienda de místico. *Madera y Herramientas (Timber & Tools) - Tienda de carpintería. *Mansión y Tesorería de Guardia Vulkhel (Vulkhel Guard Manor & Treasury) - Banco y lugar de residencia de la gobernadora. *Refugio de forajidos de Guardia Vulkhel (Vulkhel Guard Outlaws Refuge). *Muelle de Guardia Vulklhel (Vulkhel Guard Docks). *El Merodeador (The Prowler) - Barco. *Casa de la capitana de la Guardia Astanya (Watch Captain Astanya's Home). *Casa de Shara. *Casa de Celus Arandos. *Ermita de Guardia Vulkhel (Vulkhel Guard Wayshrine). *Almacén de Guardia Vulkhel (Vulkhel Guard Warehouse). Otros *El Retiro del Gusano (The Worm's Retreat) - Base de la Secta del Gusano bajo la ciudad, accesible solo a través de la historia. Personajes *Abelaya. *Acólita Cararilde. *Asesor Norion. *Aeranir. *Aicessar. *Ainaame. *Akkuz el Caminante de Playas (Akkuz the Beachwalker). *Anala. *Angrel. *Angren. *Aprendiz Odrethin. *Asal-jo. *Bakhig-ja. *Balithil. *Alguacil Urcelmo. *Bazali. *Belane. *Garra Doblada (Bentclaw). *Bilam. *Bravynor. *Calenethel. *Candion - Gremio de Luchadores. *Gobernadora Nesaranwe (Canonreeve Nesaranwe). *Capitán Emoneth. *Capitán Erronfaire. *Capitán Tremouille. *Carillda. *Casorlaure. *Clauvis Euginie. *Empleado de moneda Arawe (Coinclerk Arawe) - Banquero. *Empleado de moneda Sanamen (Coinclerk Sanamen) - Banquero. *Colinra. *Recaudador Telandil (Collector Telandil). *Connynque. *Crier Vindur. *Darali. *Demeepa. *Diranor. *Doralineth. *Dralas Raloran. *Drinlin - Sastre. *Bebe Sobre Velas (Drinks-On-Sails). *Garra del Águila (Eagle's Talon). *Egelnor. *Elanaldur. *Elandare - Armero. *Elanduya. *Elanya. *Eshaba. *Evveline Levys. *Fairwen. *Fasion. *Fasundil. *Fauril. *Firenteril. *Primero de a bordo Mathad (First Mate Mathad). *Felande Demarie. *Saqueador (Freebooter). *Gabryel Broc. *Galbor. *Jugador (Gambler). *Gannel. *Glamran. *Hoja del gremio (Guild Blade). *Erudito del gremio (Guild Savant). *Gwanolrin. *Helemil. *Heranwen. *Degollador de la Herencia (Heritance Cutthroat). *Alto señor familiar Rilis XIII (High Kinlord Rilis XIII). *Alta dama familiar Estre (High Kinlady Estre). *Hiyaza. *Huddima. *Hurolas. *Huunel. *Hyalan. *Hizala. *Inngyrr. *Jilarga. *Kagadur. *Kazarri. *Laanesti - Encargada de los establos. *Lady Talisse. *Lazgara . *Lermion. *Makid-ja. *Malareth. *Mathal. *Mazirzin. *Mazram. *Mehdir. *Mindil el no probado (Mindil the Untested) - Impávidos. *Minthelir. *Señorita Aramil (Mistress Aramil) - Mística. *Obrero M'nashaar. *Pedacito de Cola (Nibbletail). *Ninwin. *Nivrel. *Noldir. *Nomefanya. *Nurwuuisse. *Nuzuk. *Ocandur - Sastre. *Ocando. *Oinara. *Parmanir - Camarero. *Príncipe Naemon. *Quaranon. *Qusan. *Reina Ayrenn. *Raendor. *Razigad. *Rangil. *Ranwe - Curtidor. *Raniluin. *Razum-dar. *Rodaeril. *Saldaer. *Samardan - Frutero. *Sanderion. *Sattah. *Escriba Yannod. *Serit. *Shara. *S'vanez. *Sibati-dara. *Siriwen - Alquimista. *Pezuñitas (Smallpaws). *Administrador Eminwe (Steward Eminwe). *Marinero de cubierta de tormenta (Storm Deckhand). *Stuga . *Zarpas de Azúcar (Sugar-Claws). *Sununturil - Alquimista. *Tahmin el trovador (Tahmin the Troubadour). *Tanamo. *Taranza. *Acólito del templo (Temple Acolyte). *Thaeliwaen. *Tholdegil. *Tilmanar. *Touraz. *Tyrrya Mazure. *Uurkar de Auri-El. *Valiano. *Vandalion. *Vesteldore. *Rata de alcantarilla de Vulkhel (Vulkhel Wharfrat). *Guarda de prisiones Calithil (Warder Calithil) - Gremio de Luchadores. *Capitana de la guardia Astanya (Watch Captain Astanya). *Guardia Cirdur. *Guardia Yannodil. *Guardia Heldil. *Guardia Vinenoldil. *Guardia Cirtelcare. *Guardia Faritaale. *Guardia Mandalime. *Yarmondur. *Zibam. *Zithana. *Zulana. Otros *Desafío (Defiance) - Gato. *Lorkhan - Perro. *Phynaster - Gato. *Montón de Azúcar (Sugarloaf) - Caballo. Misiones *''A Auridon'' (To Auridon). *''Tormenta en el horizonte'' (Storm on the Horizon). *''Garantizar la seguridad'' (Ensuring Security). *''Una situación hostil'' (A Hostile Situation). *''A Tanzelwil'' (To Tanzelwil). *''La invitación de Aicessar'' (Aicessar's Invitation). *''Anclas del Puerto'' (Anchors from the Harbour). *''Persiguiendo sombras'' (Chasing Shadows). *''Certificación de artesanía'' (Crafting Certification). *''La invitación de Curinure'' (Curinure's Invitation). *''Un amigo en apuros'' (A Friend In Need). *''Una habitación libre'' (Room to Spare). *''Invitación a Orsinium (''Invitation to Orsinium). *''El festival del bufón'' (The Jester's Festival). *''Conocimiento perdido hace tiempo'' (Long Lost Lore). *''Nuevo en la ciudad'' (New in Town). *''De cuchillos y sombras largas'' (Of Knives and Long Shadows). *''Estilo primaveral'' (Springtime Flair). *''El Tharn habla'' (The Tharn Speaks). *''Tripulación inexplicable'' (Unaccounted Crew). *''El peso de tres coronas'' (The Weight of Three Crowns). *''Atraer reclutas'' (Reeling in Recruits). Botín *Fragmento de cielo. Apariciones * . * . de:Vulkhelwacht (Online) en:Vulkhel Guard (Online) fr:Guet de Vulkhel (Online) ru:Дозор Вулхела (Online) Categoría:Online: Lugares de Auridon Categoría:Online: Lugares de la Isla Estivalia Categoría:Online: Ciudades